Tempest
or 5,000 |Value = $40 |Costicon = |Level = 15 |MarkI = Tempest |Hardpoint = Heavy |Weapon Number = 17 |Img = |Damage = 680 per round |Range = 800m |Reload = 11.2 seconds 1.2 second delay bug? |Capacity = 70 rounds |Unload = 12.2 seconds |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Acceleration Mode |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Tempest is a mid to long-range (up to 800 meters, with a 325-meter optimal range) heavy kinetic weapon. Strategy This twin autocannon works similarly to the Molot and the Molot T due to the same firing dynamics and range. It also has the accelerated firing rate capability like the others. The Tempest has an ability to accelerate its fire rate up 50% from the normal firing speed, if it is fired continuously for longer than 3 seconds. The accelerated state ends if the firing is halted for more than 1 second, or if the ammo is depleted. This is one of two heavy weapons with a range of 800 meters, (the other being the Kang Dae) making it very good against Ancile shields and physical shields from a safe distance. Also, being a kinetic weapon allows it to deal double damage to physical shields. Some good choices of robots to mount this weapon on are the Fury or the Raijin. The Fury can support 3 for unrivalled long-ranged firepower. The Raijin for its Bastion ability, giving it a 30% increase in overall damage, along with a frontal shield, at the cost of becoming stationary. Other robots that this weapon can be commonly found on are the Leo and the Natasha, paired with Molots, due to the synergy between them. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 680 |level-02-damage = 750 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 820 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-04-damage = 900 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-05-damage = 990 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-06-damage = 1090 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-07-damage = 1200 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-08-damage = 1330 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 1460 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 1610 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 1770 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-12-damage = 1940 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 70 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 1940 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 1976 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 2012 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 2048 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 2084 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 2120 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 2156 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 2192 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 2228 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 2264 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 2300 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 2336 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual round (out of 70 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *A "tempest" is a violent or windy storm. *The reloading animation shows the guns moving back and the bullets stacking up until a bullet is placed in the chamber, then the guns move back into firing position. *The Tempest's reload animation has the two ends of the gun go back for a second before reloading. *The Tempest was one of the first weapons to use components as it's value. Navigation